Forever
by Coralian Exorcist
Summary: After the war, after the pain, the conclusion to their story. AllenXLenalee LenaleexAllen. Oneshot.


"You know," Allen said as he walked throughout the hallways of the HQ building. "I'm going to miss this place."

"Yeah, I am too. But I'm glad we don't need it anymore," Lenalee agreed as she clutched the boy's hand tighter. Well, he couldn't even be called a boy now. After seven years, Allen Walker was no longer the small, short little bean-sprout. Even Kanda had admitted to Walker's change.

"You have no idea," Allen smiled down at Lenalee and gripped her hand tighter.

Lenalee picked up Allen's left hand and looked at it. No matter how many times she did this, she couldn't get used to the fact that it looked like a normal human hand now. After Allen had destroyed the Earl, all the Innocence in the world vanished; going to wait for the next time Humanity needed it.

Allen, too, could not get used to the sight of his soft, white left hand. All his life he was used to hiding it from people, wearing gloves and long sleeves. Whenever his "monstrosity" of a hand was seen by someone, he would be avoided like the plague.

That is until he met Lenalee. Whenever she saw him, his left hand would be the first hand she would take into hers. Allen nearly cried when that happened. After years of shame and misery because of his arm, someone finally accepted him for who he was.

"Hey, this is where you beat Kanda severely for the first time!" Lenalee laughed as they passed a door that was marked with a big, red "X." Their fight had wrecked the room beyond repair, much to Komui's dismay.

Allen laughed as well. "Yeah, he was really pissed that I beat him so badly."

"Yeah… I wonder where he went, after everything."

"I don't know, but I'm sure we'll find him eventually," Allen smiled.

It had been one year since the death of the Earl and the end of the war. Some people left immediately to go back to their families while others stayed awhile longer. Slowly the amount of people still left in the massive HQ building diminished more and more, and after a year there were only a hundred or so left.

"One of my favorite rooms," Lenalee giggled as she left go of Allen's hand to stand by the nearest door. She smiled warmly at him.

"My room? Why is that your favorite?" Allen asked, surprised.

"What happened in here?"

"Depends, how long ago are we talking?"

"Less than a year," Lenalee laughed.

"Well, then it would have to be where I first asked you to be my girlfriend," Allen said slowly. Lenalee's eyes lit up brightly as her smile broadened and she tackled him around the neck with a hug.

"Exactly right." She planted a rewarding kiss on his cheek as he picked her up.

"Well then," He grinned at the girl, "Shall we continue our walk?"

Lenalee hopped down from his arms and took a hold of his left hand and started leading him down another hallway.

It was nice, not hearing the clicking of her Innocence Anklets whenever she walked. They got so annoying, constantly reminding Lenalee that they were there. Yes, they were better than her Dark Boots, and they were even warm, but they were so heavy. And whenever they clicked together it was like God was snapping at her to remember the war.

Sometimes silence was better.

Allen fingered the black box in his pocket with his right hand nervously as Lenalee pulled him along.

"Here's my room," Lenalee said absent-mindedly as they passed another door with the nameplate **LENALEE LEE **on the wall next to it.

Allen smiled at the room, thinking of all the nights he and Lenalee had spent in there together. There was never any sex, but honestly he didn't want it. Even though he was now twenty-two, he wanted to keep his relationship with Lenalee as pure as he could.

He wanted to save both his and her virginity until they were happily married and wanted a child to call their own.

Lenalee stopped pulling his hand so hard and turned around to smile at him. "I love you," she said, love filling her violet eyes.

Allen snapped back to reality and smiled at Lenalee. "I love you too," he said. And inside he knew that he most certainly meant it. He fingered the box in his pocket again.

"Hey, can you follow me?" he asked.

Lenalee stopped walked and turned to him. "I'll follow you to the ends of the earth and back," she said warmly, her ever present smile never faltering.

"Great!"

Allen led them around the hallways, past many doors, through many memories both good and bad. After a good ten minutes of walking, they finally came to a set of doors.

"The balcony?" Lenalee asked.

"Yeah," Allen confirmed as he opened the doors. Outside was an incredibly clear, dark blue night sky. There were millions upon millions of stars to be seen, and the moon cast a positive, radiating glow upon the ocean and ground below. The view was breathtaking.

"I kind of wanted to make one more good memory in this place," Allen started nervously as Lenalee stared into the beautiful night. "The first time I saw you, you know, when Kanda was trying to kill me, I thought you were amazingly cute. For the next six years I followed you around, if only with my eyes and my heart, but I knew the war was the worst time and place for a relationship."

Lenalee sighed happily, yet sadly at the same time, and looked at Allen.

"And the biggest thing on my mind, and I'll let you know that there was a _lot_ on my mind, immediately after I killed the Earl was that I would finally be able to ask you to date me. I would finally be able to express my love without fear of losing you."

"Mmhmm," Lenalee smiled warmly at Allen. A soft breeze began to blow, though it was not cold at all.

"Well, I've been thinking, for the past six years, really, that I want to spend more and more time with you. And then I realized that I want to spend forever with you. So…." Allen closed his eyes, let out a big nervous sigh and looked Lenalee straight in the eye. He bent down on one knee and pulled the black box from his pocket.

"Oh my god…" Lenalee gasped as her eyes went wide.

Opening it in front of her showed a brilliant diamond on a platinum ring. It had taken him most of the past year to save up for it doing odd jobs around town.

"Will you marry me, Lenalee?"

Lenalee was so happy that she could barely say yes. On her first attempt she choked on her words, and it took her three tried before she could finally shout out "YES!"

Allen eagerly and nervously slipped the ring onto Lenalee's left ring finger with a shaky hand.

As soon as he had put the ring on, she tackled him around the neck again, holding him tightly. He stood up, picking her up with him. Lenalee pulled her head back so she could look him in the eyes before saying, "I've been waiting ages for you to say that," and leaned in to kiss him on the lips.

"I've been waiting ages to say it," Allen replied before he leaned into Lenalee's kiss.

They broke off, and Lenalee smiled again at him. "I love you."

Allen smiled back, and kissed her softly on the lips again. "I love you, too."

She sighed happily as Allen set her down. When her feet had touched the ground she hugged him and leaned her head on his chest. He had grown so much; the top of her head was below his chin. "I can't wait for forever… to come."

"Same here. We'll always be together. For forever and more," Allen replied as he pulled the girl closer to him.

She looked up at him, and he looked down. They both saw the love in each other's eyes and slowly leaned in for a kiss. They both stopped and sighed happily.

"Forever's going to be amazing."

--

_**To Alina, the most amazing, wonderful woman in the world. I wrote this with you in mind, and I can't wait for our forever to come. I love you.**_

_**Now for everyone else who read this…OMG IT'S A ONESHOT! I actually finished one! I can never seem to finish a story xP. Though you don't need to worry, I will defiantly finish Two Halves, One Whole or Dance With Me. I don't know what I'm going to call it, exactly.**_

_**Anyways, I hope you all liked it, and are kind enough to review.  
I'll see you back in Two Halves, One Whole!**_


End file.
